


hell has come

by yeosangsfryingpan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other, yes my group chat was called hell has come, yes this is based on true events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangsfryingpan/pseuds/yeosangsfryingpan
Summary: this is based on true events in my friend group___________________________________________
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	hell has come

**Author's Note:**

> characters:  
> scoups — scooper  
> jeonghan — john  
> joshua — gentlesexc  
> jun — meow  
> hoshi — gemini  
> wonwoo — wooh  
> woozi — rice  
> dk — pizza boy  
> mingyu — president  
> the8 — phrog  
> seungkwan - toe1  
> vernon — toe2  
> dino — toe3
> 
> they all have names that relate to my group chat btw :) think of this fic as a personal diary you are all welcome to read...

**[gemini has added scooper to ‘hell has come’]**

**[gemini has added john to ‘hell has come’]**

**[gemini has added gentlesexc to ‘hell has come’]**

**[gemini has added meow to ‘hell has come’]**

**[gemini has added gemini to ‘hell has come’]**

**[gemini has added wooh to ‘hell has come’]**

**[gemini has added rice to ‘hell has come’]**

**[gemini has added pizza boy to ‘hell has come’]**

**[gemini has added president to ‘hell has come’]**

**[gemini has added phrog to ‘hell has come’]**

**[gemini has added toe1 to ‘hell has come’]**

**[gemini has added toe2 to ‘hell has come’]**

**[gemini has added toe3 to ‘hell has come’]**

**gentlesexc:**

why did u add yourself lmfao

**gemini:**

who tf is that

**gemini:**

fuck off

**rice:**

fuck u other gemini

**president:**

‼️ INTRUUDERR ‼️⁉️

**toe1:**

yuh what the fuck

**[gemini has been disconnected from this server]**

**wooh:**

who tf is named toe1 2 and 3

**toe1:**

me

**toe2:**

me

**toe3:**

me

**phrog:**

bruv 

**gemini** :

hey baby gorls, we all need to keep in contact more in groupchats so i made one😍😍

**scooper:**

bet bet

**scooper:**

who tf is rice

**rice:**

your other leader bitch

**scooper:**

oh hey

**rice:**

hey bby

**president:**

omg baeee u reply to the gc and not me

**rice:**

who tf are u

**president:**

the president

**scooper:**

nice

**phrog:**

u were annoying me but fine i replied

**president:**

who said u were my bae

**phrog:**

.

**phrog:**

you moaned my name last night

**scooper:**

LMFAO the88888 uuUUHHHH 

**president:**

blinks

**pizza boy:**

so whats up guys 😀

**john:**

ew whyd u use that emoji, psychopath

**pizza boy:**

wdym its a happy face😀😀

**john:**

yeah of a bitch about to murder me

**scooper:**

fr though

**gemini:**

anywhale, whats for dinner mum

**john:**

kimbap n tings

**gemini:**

fuck yes!! ilysm

**john:**

okay

**gentlesexc:**

will u need help?

**john:**

i was gonna order it but u can help me with side dishes xo

**gemini:**

3$:$:&?837?

**gentlesexc:**

okii x

**meow:**

meow

**gentlesexc:**

hi jun

**meow:**

what the fuck

**phrog:**

yall are annoyinf asf already 🥶💯

**gemini:**

**phrog:**

🔥

**scooper:**

🔥

**meow:**

🔥

**rice:**

🔥

**wooh:**

🔥

**toe2:**

🔥

**toe3:**

🔥

**john:**

🔥

**president:**

🔥

**pizza boy:**

🔥

**gentlesexc:**

🔥

**toe1:**

😩

**toe1:**

shit

**toe1:**

🔥*

**john:**

duck u toe1

**phrog:**

yeah duck u toe1

**gemini:**

who tf is toe1

**john:**

seungkwan

**phrog:**

seungkwan

**gemini:**

oh okay fuck u toe1

**john:**

its duck u twat

**gemini:**

idc fuk u too hyung

**john:**

aw u called me hyung🥰 

**gemini:**

🖕

**pizza boy:**

👉👌

**scooper:**

BRUVVV

**phrog:**

YOOO NOT COOL DUDE 😳😳

**toe3:**

why do u keep using emojis

**phrog:**

im unable to express my emotions thru text without them

**toe3:**

oh, fair enough

**president:**

popsicles are just frozen juice and water on sticks

**toe1:**

SHUTURJEUFCKIMYP

**president:**

:)

**phrog:**

anyone got a photo of wonwoo to use as black mail against him

**toe2:**

black mail?? why???

**toe3:**

yeah why

**toe1:**

why man

**meow:**

omg its the toes

**president:**

beware them mf toes, just like them roaches 😔👊👊

**pizza boy:**

SPEAKING OF MF ROACHES

**pizza boy:**

OOOO

OOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**pizza boy:**

IT WA SBEHIND MYFUCKING TOWEL BROO

**pizza boy:**

GIANT

FUCKING ROACH

GIANTGOIIIIIAOAAAANT

GOING TO PASS OUT

FUCKING HUMONGOUS

SHOW URSELF U FAT SLUT

**pizza boy:**

I CAN HEAR THE BELLS OF HEAVEN

IT WAS ON THE MF WALL BEHIND ME

I OPENED THE DOOR AND IT WAS JUMSTN

ITS ON THE MF FLOOOOOOR

AND CHUDDED AT ME

IM MF NAKED

MY WORST FEAR CAME TRUE

ROACHES IN THE SHOWER

**president:**

language boy

arent u going on a camp soon?

think of this as a practice run

**pizza boy:**

ITS ROACHES U BITCHH

ROACHES R HOUSEHOLD 

BRING IT ONN BABABYYY 

NUFFIN WORSE THAN ROACHES

**phrog:**

anyways

**phrog:**

it’s so he’ll participate in this convo

**toe3:**

**phrog:**

not to me

**phrog:**

wait who tf is that, that aint wonwoo

**toe3:**

it is wonwoo you donkey

**toe1:**

where tf is woozi at he should be a part of this convo too

**toe1:**

plth send wonwoo

**toe3:**

**toe1:**

not that one u idiot

**toe3:**

OH LMFAOOOO HWJDOFJ

**toe1:**

💀

**john:**

dinner is served freaks

**pizza boy:**

OKF

**pizza boy:**

OMFGNGG

**pizza boy:**

😩😩😩😩

**toe1:**

HYUBG ONFGGGG YESSS

**gemini:**

I FUCKING LUV UU ?3!3!3! <33333333

**john:**

i put poison in one box, have fun eating 

**gemini:**

wjJEJ!24&8;8/!]^^|*|¥

**president:**

hey so like

**president:**

does anyone have a pic of jungkook 

like

one with no abs

and one with abs

**toe3:**

why do u want pics of jungkook?

**president:**

research n stuff

**president:**

aight time to look at jungkooks wiki again

**toe3:**

??2453?5??35?

**rice:**

anyones data cutting out tf

**gemini:**

nah

**gemini:**

im losing you :(

**rice:**

2 bar 3G

i hope ur data good over there

ill never let u go

lego

lets go

**gemini:**

SHIIIIIII🥶‼️💯🥵😈🔥

**rice:**

my last words

**rice:**

prince philip is sexy

**Author's Note:**

> wanna add a second chapter bout the convos that happened today


End file.
